


A Love Adapted Heart

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, Love, Romantic Fluff, Season Five Painkiller, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, light and fun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A fluffy one-shot to soothe the soul. :) Happy Supercorp SundaySummary:Kara and Lena have been dating for a couple months and are madly in love. When Lena has to go to Metropolis on business, she and Kara are separated for the first time since they confessed their feelings to each other.Kara’s longing, mixed with her ability to hear Lena’s heartbeat, leads the hero on a less than traditional sleepwalking adventure.Join Kara, Lena, Sam, Alex, Ruby, Lois and Clark for a night that they will never forget.Short, sweet and silly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers / Samantha Arias, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Season Five Pain Killer [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	A Love Adapted Heart

“This totally sucks”, Kara said into the phone as she paced the floor of Lena’s bedroom nervously.

“Kar, a little time apart is good. Give her a chance to miss you. I know it’s hard, but you two have been inseparable for months.”

“Alex, I have loved Lena since the day we met. She finally told me she loves me. Of course we’ve been inseparable. We have a lot of making up to do.”

“You’re madly in love. I totally get it. Why do you think I’m here with Sam and Ruby? This long distance thing is coming to an end.”

“Did you two decide what you’re going to do?”

“Yep. Sam and Ruby are moving back to National City. We talked it over with Lena, and she agrees it would be the best for everyone. Lena wants Sam back at her side to help her run L-Corp from the top, and she knows that I really need to stay in National City to continue to run the D.E.O.”

Kara walked over to the bed and laid down on Lena’s side. She buried her face in her pillow and took in a deep breath.

“I can’t let her know how much I miss her. She’ll think I’m insane.”

“Oh come on, Kar. She adores you. The minute she walked through Sam’s door, she dropped her luggage and said she didn’t think she could survive for five full days without you.”

“Oh Rao, why does that seem like an eternity?”

“You’re adorable. Come on. You will be fine. I’m sure the villainy of National City will keep you busy enough.”

“I fought a guy this morning that was firing off some particle weapon. I won, but my heart just wasn’t in it.”

Alex let out a hearty chuckle.

“Awww...Is Supergirl sad?”

“Shut up!” Kara said with a little giggle, but returned to her melancholy state quickly. “I can do this. I can play it cool. We’ve only been dating for two months. I can’t let her see that I’m lost without her.”

“Jeez, Kar! You two are so adorable it sickens me a little. Lena said almost the exact same thing to Sam. You two really are meant to be.”

“Are they back yet?”

“Nope. Still at the office toiling away. Lena is helping Sam figure out how to transition everything when she moves. They are trying to promote from within so they have a leader they can both trust to run things in Metropolis. Clark and Lois are coming over for dinner later.”

“Ugh. I hate you all. She’s mine”, Kara said uncharacteristically possessive.

“I love it when you’re not miss perfect Super. You know you can fly, right? Just fly here and have dinner with us. Everyone will be thrilled.”

“No, I don’t want to seem desperate. Besides, Lena needs some freedom.” Kara grabbed Lena’s pillow and and squeezed it. “I’m just going to roll around in our bed and enjoy my memories until she gets back.”

“Our bed?” Alex asked with a sly tone.

“It was sweet. The other night I told her that I loved her bed. She grabbed me, kissed me passionately and told me it was ‘our bed’. I swear to Rao, I nearly died.”

“Two idiots in love, I swear. What the hell took you so long? I can’t blame you on the love front. I feel exactly the same way about Sam. Can we just agree as sisters to be more upfront and honest with our girls? They won’t be scared away. Sam sure wasn’t. When I told Sam I couldn’t fall asleep for one more night without her by my side, she immediately sprung into action. They love us, Kar. Just fly your Super self to Metropolis and have dinner with us.”

“No really, I’m good. You guys have a good dinner and I will try to enjoy beating up the bad guys.”

Kara climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and looked out at the twinkling lights of National City.

“Are you sure, Kar?”

“I am. I need to prove that I am capable of entertaining myself and being an adult.”

“You really love her, don’t you?”

“With all of my heart and soul. I love her so much, sometimes I have to pinch myself to believe all of this is real.”

“Do you want me to have her call you when they get back form the office?”

“Yes please, but don’t tell her how helpless I am without her. Tell her I was super cool. Like, call me or don’t. It’s no big deal.”

“You are literally the uncoolest person I’ve ever met! You’re such a dork.”

“I don’t have to take this abuse. I’m calling Eliza”, Kara said with a playful giggle.

“Go ahead. I’ll just tell her that you are all puppy dog sad because you miss mom’s new best friend.”

“It’s crazy right? I can’t believe how close they are.”

“I guess it makes sense. You know mom has been looking for a fellow science nerd to geek out with and I am just too busy with Sam and Ruby to attend lectures and symposiums. Thank Lena for me. I really appreciate it. God, I hate symposiums.

“Oh please, she loves spending time with Eliza almost as much as she loves spending time with me.”

“I sincerely doubt that. You bring something a bit more...um...how should I say...”, Alex trailed off laughing.

“The other night we laid in bed and she talked about how much Eliza’s support means to her. She has needed a mother figure for so long. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that they would love each other the way they do.”

“You know what that means, right?”

“What?”

“You need to marry her”, Alex said playfully.

“Oh, I will”, Kara said very seriously. “I would marry her today. I would marry her this minute. I just feel this pull whenever we are apart. My heart aches so bad until we are together. When I feel her arms around me, I feel so much joy and contentment. I can’t explain it. I would marry her in an instant.”

“Try dating for a year and then we’ll talk. You’ll know all of her flaws and then you can decide.”

“She has literally gone full on Luthor dark side on me and I would still marry her a thousand times over. There is no flaw, nor power in the multitude of universes that would ever drag me away from her.”

“Jesus, you really would marry her, wouldn’t you? Thankfully, Lena is more level-headed. You can’t get married before me and Sam.”

Kara grinned.

“Thankfully I’m too worried that she would run for the hills if I asked her.”

“Last chance to join us for dinner. If you say no, we will bar your entry from the premises. Are you sure, Kar?”

“I’m good. I’ll let my baby catch up with you guys. Just send her back to me soon. For now, I’ll just close my eyes and listen to her heartbeat.”

“Her heartbeat? You can hear it all the way in National City?”

“I can. The closer we have become, the more distinctly I hear her heartbeat. If I close my eyes and listen carefully, I can hear the steady beat of her beautiful Irish heart.”

“My God, you’re so sweet it hurts my teeth. Do me a favor. Go watch some TV and get to bed early. I can’t stand the idea of you rattling around Lena’s apartment smelling everything of hers.

“You could hear that?”

“Yep. I’ve done it myself. No judgement. Now, for the love of all things holy, please keep yourself busy.”

“I will. Ask her to call me when she has a moment. It can be after dinner. I have my cell with me.”

“Knowing Lena, she will drop her things by the door and have her cell phone out before I can say ‘hello’.”

“Alex, I love her so much.”

“I know, Kar. Go, watch some reality TV, have a glass of wine, and go to bed.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you back, Kar.”

Kara ended the call and tossed her cell phone onto the table. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over her legs.

“Sleep. I just need to sleep, and wake up five days from now.”

She grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. An old romantic movie played in the background, but Kara just stared at the picture of her and Lena that sat on the coffee table. Her body started to relax and and her eyes followed suit. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

***

“Okay, so how sad and desperate will I look if I call Kara and ask her to come here and have dinner with us?” Lena asked Sam with a sweet smile.

The two women sat close together in the back of the stretch limousine. Lena held onto her briefcase like a security blanket.

“Ohhh that is too cute. You miss her already?” Sam gave Lena a little poke in the ribs. Lena pulled away and smiled.

“Excuse me, Ms. Arias, no tickling your boss.”

Sam and Lena both burst into a chorus of giggles.

“I was just saying...it’s adorable. You two are adorable. You have no idea how happy I am that you two finally saw the light and found your way to each other’s arms.”

“I know. It took far longer than either of us would have hoped for or expected. All I know is that I feel like my life didn’t begin until Kara kissed me for the first time.” Lena’s eyes glazed over into a dreamy stare. “I remember it like it was yesterday. We stood on my balcony. It was such a clear night. She had just returned from an epic battle. She was covered in building dust and dirt. All I wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. When she told me she was in love with me, I was floored. My whole world filled with joy and light. God, I miss her so much. I can’t even go a day without pining for her.”

“Call her and tell her to pack a bag and come stay with us for the week. There’s no sense in you two being apart. Kara and Alex can sister out while you and I get some work done. I am sure she is missing you as much as you are missing her.”

“I need to play it cool. We’ve only been dating for a few months. I can’t let on how big of a basket case I am when we’re apart. She’ll run for an alternate universe in a heartbeat.”

“I don’t think Kara is running anywhere. Just call her. Clark and Lois are coming for dinner. You know it’s probably been a while since Kara saw them. Tell her it was my idea.”

“Oh yeah, she’ll totally believe that.”

“Hey, I have great ideas sometimes”, Sam said playfully.

“That’s why I hired you, Samantha Arias”, Lena said with true affection. “Fine. You’re right. This is a win-win. She can see everyone and I will have her back in my arms. God, I miss her arms so much. I just want to lay on her chest.”

“I love that everyone thinks you’re this cold hearted bitch. You are so soft. Like kitten soft.”

Lena exploded into a surprising fit of laughter.

“Don’t you dare tell another living soul. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Lena pulled out her cell and scrolled through her speed dial list. She stopped on Kara’s number. Lena changed Kara’s name in her phone to “My Super”. Sam looked over and grinned.

“You are so adorable. Did Kara change your name to ‘My Luthor’?”

“My name in her phone is ‘My Love’”, Lena said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Lena listened as Kara’s voicemail picked up.

“Weird. She’s not picking up. She always picks up.”

“Maybe she had some business to take care of...you know like saving the world. I’m sure that’s it.”

“You’re right. I’ll try calling her back when we get to the house.”

Lena turned her head. Her face dropped and her brow furrowed with concern.

***

“I’m really worried, Clark. Maybe you should go out and look for her”, Lois said.

The clock read 10:30 PM and the occupants of the Arias household paced around the living room. Sam held onto Lena who seemed almost catatonic with worry.

“She could be anywhere, but I’ll try. Let me head back to National City. I’ll go to Lena’s apartment and see if I can find some clues. You guys get some rest and I’ ll touch base if I find her. Let me know if you hear from her first.”

Clark wrapped his arms around Lois and kissed her softly. He caressed her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers.

He turned to Lena and gave her a reassuring grin.

“Don’t worry, Lena. I’ll find her and bring her back to you.”

“Thanks Clark. I really appreciate it.”

Clark walked into the backyard and took off into the sky.

“She said she had her cell phone right next to her when I talked to her a few hours ago. She was just planning on watching some tv and going to bed”, Alex said holding Ruby close.

“What did J’onn say when you called, Alex?”, Clark asked.

“He said everything has been super quiet and there were absolutely no blips. I’m still worried.”

“Jesus, I hope Mxy didn’t come back to wreak havoc on her life again.”

“Where is she?”, Lena asked in a whisper.

Alex knelt down in front of Lena and grabbed her hands.

“Look at me, Lena. We are going to find her and everything will be okay. I promise. No matter where she is, I am confident that she will do everything she can to make her way back to you. You’re her heart. You know, she was telling me earlier that she can hear your heartbeat, even over this great distance. Her love knows no limit.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

***

Alex laid in bed staring at her cell phone. Sam walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights. The light from the full moon cast a bright glow across the bedroom. She climbed into bed next to Alex and laid against her chest. The night was quiet and a cool breeze whipped through the open windows.

“How are you doing, baby?”

“I’m okay, Sammy. I wish I knew what was going on with Kar. She misses Lena so bad. I just don’t understand what happened. I’m trying not to worry.”

Sam rubbed Alex’s chest and kissed her cheek.

“Everything is going to be okay, my love. Kara is the strongest person we know. Even Clark says that. I am sure wherever she is, she is okay.”

“I’m sure you’re right. How’s Lena doing?”

“She’s okay. Ruby is with her. They curled up together and fell asleep, finally.”

“Sam, tell me everything is going to be okay.”

Sam propped herself up and looked Alex in the eyes.

“Babe, she is going to be just fine. We are going to hear from her tomorrow and everything will be better. I promise.”

Alex moved a hair out of Sam’s face and kissed her lips softly.

“Come on, let’s try and get some sleep.”

Alex grabbed her cell phone and pulled Sam close. They laid back and closed their eyes, both of them praying that Kara was somewhere safe and sound.

***

Alex and Sam awoke to the sound of a loud thumping. They both sat up and looked around, trying desperately to figure out where the noise was coming from.

“What is that?”, Sam whispered.

“I don’t know. I need to go check on Ruby.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Sam and Alex were about to get out of bed when they were startled by a dark figure floating outside their window.

“What the hell is that?” Sam asked, frozen in terror.

The figure floated through the window. Alex and Sam watched the figure float into their bedroom and levitate over their bed. In a matter of seconds, Sam and Alex were trying desperately to suppress their giggles.

Kara’s body floated above their bed. She was covered in dirt and twigs. She floated through the bedroom, fast asleep and snoring like a long haul truck driver after a long shift. She floated over the bed as Alex and Sam stared on trying not to startle her awake. Alex bit her lip and grabbed her cell phone. Kara’s body floated down in between Sam and Alex and rested on the pillow between them.

Alex opened a new text message to Lena.

_Lena, come into our bedroom as soon as you can and be quiet. It seems we have found someone you might have misplaced._

Within a matter of seconds, Alex and Sam saw their bedroom door open a crack. Lena pushed the door open slowly and her face contorted into confusion as she tried to take in the absurd tableau. The bright moonlight illuminated the figures of Sam, Alex, and Kara. Kara looked disheveled and she was fast asleep.

Kara began to mumble.

“Lena, I miss you. Lena, I can hear your heartbeat. I love you so much. Would you like to dance with me? Would you like a turkey sandwich. I love you. I love turkey sandwiches. I also love pancakes. Dance with me, my beautiful turkey sandwich.”

Listening to Kara mumble in her sleep was too much to bare. Sam, Alex and Lena exploded into raucous laughter and poor Kara was immediately startled awake. Her body shook and her eyes opened wide. She looked to her left and saw Sam. She looked to her right and saw Alex.

“I...what is going on?” Kara asked clearly shaken from her rude awakening.

“Baby, what happened?”, Lena asked moving towards the bed to comfort her confused girlfriend.

“Lena? Is that you?”

Kara’s face immediately brightened and her lips widened into a delighted smile.

“Hi baby”, Lena said with a sweet grin. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been through hell, and in your pajamas, no less.”

“How did I get here?”

“I have no idea Kar. We’ve been trying to get a hold of you all night. We were about to go to bed when we heard a loud banging. Suddenly, you were floating through our window and into our bed.”

Kara rubbed her head and winced in pain.

“All I remember is laying on the couch and missing you with all my heart. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of your heartbeat.”

“Oh my God, you sleep floated. I remember you doing that when we were kids. I mean, back then you would just sleep float into the bathroom or the kitchen. Jeez, is it really possible you sleep floated here all the way from National City?”

Kara grinned and put her arms out to Lena. Lena crawled onto the bed and kissed Kara passionately. Sam and Alex looked at each other awkwardly and shrugged their shoulders.

Kara pulled back and grinned.

“I have no recollection of anything. One minute I was falling asleep on the couch and the next minute, I’m trying to figure out why I’m laying between my sister and her girlfriend.”

The four women began to laugh so loud, Ruby and Lois were both startled awake. They walked down the hall and peeked their heads into the bedroom

“Kara?” Lois asked rubbing her eyes.

“Oh crap! We need to call Clark”, Alex said panicked.

“He came back a little while ago and fell asleep next to me. He flew around for hours. He is completely passed out. Where were you, Kara?”

“Evidently, sleep walking takes on a different flare when you’re a Super. I guess I sleep floated all the way here.”

“Why?” Ruby asked.

“I think I know why Rubes” Alex said putting her arms out to Ruby. Ruby ran and hopped into bed next to Alex. “Your Aunt Kara missed your Aunt Lena so much, she literally followed the sound of her heartbeat to reunite with her in her sleep.”

“That is so romantic”, Ruby said grabbing hold of Kara’s arm.

Sam scratched her head, confused.

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t float into Lena’s room.”

“I closed the windows when it started getting cold.” Lena admitted with a guilty smile.

“Oh! Now I get the thumping noises”, Sam said cheerfully. Kara was probably trying to get into Lena’s room.

Kara rubbed her head again and held onto Lena.

“I think I may have been trying to get in head first.

“That’s some aim, Kar. Too bad you missed”, Alex said with a hearty chuckle.

Clark walked up behind Lois and rubbed his eyes.

“What’s going on. Is everything okay?”

Clark opened his eyes fully and saw Sam, Kara, Lena, Alex, and Ruby all in the same bed. Lois moved to Clark’s side and looped her arm around his.

“Everything is okay sweetie. Kara sleep floated from National City just to be with Lena.”

“Wow. And they say I’m co-dependent.”

“There is one thing I don’t get”, Alex said removing a leaf from Kara’s hair.

“What’s that?” Kara asked kissing Lena’s cheek.

“I get that you missed Lena and followed her heartbeat over a great distance, but why a turkey sandwich?”

Sam, Alex, and Lena exploded into a hysterical fit of laughter.

“Is anyone else hungry? I feel like I’ve been flying all night”, Kara said with a big yawn.

“You have been, Kar. I’m down. Anyone else want some pancakes?”

“I can always eat pancakes”, Clark said giving Lois a squeeze.

“Okay, then it’s settled. Kara will take a shower and wash off whatever it is that she got herself into, and we will meet in the kitchen for a late-night breakfast slash midnight snack.”

Everyone started to mill out of the room. Kara and Lena laid in the center of Sam and Alex’s bed and held each other close.

Lena kissed Kara passionately. She pulled back and smiled sweetly.

“I can’t believe you wanted to see me so bad that you floated across multiple cities to be with me.”

“I missed you so much, I would have floated to another universe to be by your side. I was trying to play it cool, but the truth is, my heart will always be pulled to yours. I know we have only been dating for a few months, but we know each other. We were friends long before we dated. I am just going to tell you what is in my heart.”

“I love you so much Kara. I’ve been feeling like I needed to hold back so I didn’t freak you out too. I really want to just tell you what’s in my heart as well.”

Kara let out a huge yawn.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and fed. All I want to do is curl up next to you and let our hearts finally be together.”

“Lena.”

“Yeah baby?”

“It doesn’t have to be now. It can be five years from now when you know for sure, but I just want to let you know, I would marry you today.”

“Did you just ask me to marry you?”

“Like I said, it doesn’t have to be anytime soon, but I love you with all of my heart and I always want to be by your side. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I know your heart and I love you with every fiber of my being.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you, but I sure hope you won’t make me wait five years.”

“I’d marry you right this minute.”

“Maybe not this minute. It will take at least a year to plan”, Lena said playfully. “But, my answer is definitely, one-hundred percent yes.”

”I love you my beautiful girl.”

”I thought I was your beautiful turkey sandwich”, Lena said teasing. 

Kara’s brow furrowed in confusion. Lena chuckled and kissed Kara passionately. The sound of all of their loved ones milling around the kitchen filled the happy home. That and the smell of pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to hit 600,000 words this weekend so please forgive me if the editing isn’t perfect. As always, thank you for reading and sharing your comments. I have the best readers in the world!


End file.
